1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window protection system and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a protective covering over a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, window protectors previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting windows during hurricanes and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,994 to Ashby et al dated Dec. 23, 1969 relates to a Door-Transom Assembly And Method Of Manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,149 to Tryba dated Feb. 23, 1988 relates to a Fixture For Protection Of Windows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,282 to Wood dated Jan. 1, 2002 relates to a Device For Covering Windows And Doors During Severe Storms. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,670 to Dewitt dated Apr. 2, 2002 relates to a Hurricane Protection System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window protection system that allows removably coupling a protective covering over a window.
In this respect, the window protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably coupling a protective covering over a window.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window protection system which can be used for removably coupling a protective covering over a window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.